Over My Head
by Seclusion
Summary: Meet Bridget Winchester wild, sappy,and well just a plain Winchester. When shes in trouble again can her brothers help her? AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters, i only own Bridget.

Yes, this is another little sister fiction.

AU: Bridget's crib was the one who's crib Mary was killed over. Explained in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: Bridge

Bridget fiddled with the remote control while she waited for her older brothers to get back. The motel door opened and she turned. The two boys walked in laughing and smiled at their younger sister. She hopped over to the two and grabbed one of the fast food bags from Dean's hand.

"Hey Bridge, no kiss?" Dean asked and she jumped up to peck him on the cheek

"So, you guys get me soda?" she asked looking around

"Yeah, its called you have to go into the lobby and get it yourself babe," Dean smirked and handed her a dollar bill

"Jerk."

"And get one for me and Sammy too," he called after her

Soon she returned with two cans of soda in her hand and Sam raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled and placed the can in front of them.

"There."

"Uh Bridge, there's only one can."

"I know, didn't you tell me to get one for you and Sam?" she asked innocently

Dean smirked, "I am proud to call you my sister."

"I know Dean."

0.0.0.0.0.

That night Dean and Sam where asleep like babies but Bridget was tossing and turning in a nightmare.

_She watched as baby Bridget looked up at Mommy on the ceiling and started to cry. John came rushing into the room and swooped her up._

"_Dean! Take your little sister outside as fast you can. Go Dean, go!" he yelled and placed the baby in six year old Dean's arms_

_Sam came rushing out of his room and ran down the stairs with Dean. Soon the house turned into a raging inferno and John ran out. _

Bridget sat up in her bed taking rapid breaths and looked over at Dean, then at Sam. She shook her head and got of the bed. Stumbling to the bathroom, Bridget flicked the light on and looked inside the mirror. Her mid neck length dirty blonde hair was matted to her neck and sides of her face.

"Gotta hate those dreams," she muttered to herself and splashed cold water on her face

She headed back to bed and saw that Sam was up. He looked at her with concern and walked over to her.

"You had another nightmare?" he asked her

She nodded and he pulled her into an embrace, "It's gonna be okay Bridge, I promise."

She nodded again into his chest and held him tighter. He kissed the top of her head and got her settled into the bed again.

"You get some sleep, OK?"

"Yes sir," she muttered and closed her eyes

He smiled at her and climbed into the bed beside her.

* * *

Sorry if it wasn't that good, but please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry it took so long for me to update! Umm, this is when Sam is still twenty-two and so on so Bridget would be about 20. Please R&R!

* * *

Chapter 2: Freak 

Bridget woke up to the sound of fingers tapping the keys on the laptop keyboard and smiled. Sitting up on the bed she saw Sam sitting on the computer chair trying to type as quietly as he could. She swung her legs over the side quietly and made her way to her older brother. As she got behind him, she draped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. He looked up, smiling at her and ruffled her hair.

"Morning Bridge," he said smiling

"Morning, where's Dean?" she asked not moving from her position but looking at what he was doing

"Went out for some amo..."

"Amo? We find something?"

Sam nodded, "There are reports of missing persons in Mississippi, and some say they saw a odd figure in the woods."

"Great. It better not be a shape shifter, not after the last incident."

Sam sighed and shut down the computer. Bridget said down on the bed and leaned against the headboard. Soon Sam was sitting in front of her, a serious expression etched into his features.

"Bridget, the dreams, what's going on?" he asked

She shook her head, "Nothing but regular nightmares Sammy."

"Bridget, I'm not kidding, I sleep in the same bed as you. I hear you crying, and I watch you toss and turn. Hell you even knock me off the bed sometimes..."

She sighed, "Sam...the dreams, they're becoming so...intense. I can feel the heat, I can smell the smoke and I could hear her screams..."

Sam stopped cold, "Bridget, you've been dreaming about the fire?"

"Yeah, didn't you know that?"

Sam covered his mouth with one hand and scratched his head with the other. He stood up and paced the room as Dean came in through the door.

"Hey!" he said with a big grin before looking at Sam, "What's going on?"

Bridget looked at Sam in confusion and so did Dean. Sam finally sat down with a breathy sigh.

"He told me this was going to happen... I should have listened," he muttered

"What! Who's he?" Bridget yelled standing up and crossing her arms over her chest

"Dad..."

Dean stared at him, "When did you talk to Dad?"

"No, it was a long time ago. Dad came to me one night..."

_Flashback_

_Eight year old Sam shook six year old Bridget as she began to whimper in her sleep. Soon she awoke with a start and Sam jumped._

_"You okay Bridget?" he asked worriedly_

_"Nightmare," she said in a small innocent voice and Sam took her in his arms_

_Sam looked up as he noticed that a shaodw was looming in the doorway and saw his father standing there, arms crossed over his chest._

_"Sam, I need to talk with you a minute," he said gently but firmly_

_"Yes sir," he said and laid Bridget back down after muttering a few calming words to her_

_Sam met the elded in the hallway and John bent down in front of him so that they were now at eye level._

_"Sammy, you know that you have to protect Bridget right?"_

_"Yes sir, just like Dean watches over Bridge and me..."_

_"Yeah, just like that," John smiled, "I need you to remember one thing Sammy..."_

_"What?"_

_"Bridget, she has these...nightmares and sometimes they will get to strong for her but when she gets these strong nightmares, I want you to remember to protect her because that means something bad is going to happen," he said using as many little words as he could_

_"Something bad?"_

_"Yeah, something real bad. Understand?"_

_"Yes sir, I'm Bridget's big brother and I need to protect her," he said with pride in his eyes_

_Something in the little boys eyes touched John and he couldn't help but smile whole-heartedly, "Good boy, go on back to sleep son."_

_Sam nodded and hugged his father tightly before rushing off to sleep._

_End of flashback_

Bridget looked at him her head tilted slightly, and hurt with a mix of surprise in her eyes, "And you never told me?"

Sam looked up at his little sister and felt guilt spread throughout his body, "Bridge-"

"No! I've went through three years of very intense nightmares-"

"Three years?"

She ignore him and continued, "Believing that I was going crazy, only to learn that I'm some prophesized freak!" she yelled and grabbed her coat, storming out of the motel room

Sam sat there with his mouth slightly opened and looked at Dean, "I didn't say that..."

Dean shook his head, "There's something she's not telling us."

"But I have a feeling we're going to find soon."

* * *

Thank you for reading, and please review! 


End file.
